King Tiger
The King Tiger is an army of one, capable of both inspiring fear and crushing all foes that happen to be in front of it's massive guns. There is no greater tank in the game both for visual appeal and battle. Description Perhaps the most famous armored fighting vehicle in history, Germany's Tiger tank was the terror of the battlefield in WWII. Designed to spearhead assaults and anchor impenetrable defenses, only about 500 were ever built, but still the big cat inspired fear and awe wherever it roared. As awesome as it was, though, it paled in comparison to its big brother, the King Tiger. Introduced in 1944 and weighing in at more than ten tons heavier than the original Tiger, the royal cat specialized in crushing enemy armor and terrorizing opposing infantry with its long 88mm cannon. Though slow, it was heavily armored and fearsomely armed-a true monarch of the battlefield. The heavy tank battalions equipped with King Tigers often racked up amazing kill ratios against opposing armor. In April 1945, for instance, a single King Tiger crew in eastern German destroyed 39 Soviet tanks in a single encounter. The King Tiger fought to the bitter end; the last German tank destroyed in the war was a King Tiger on May 10, 1945. The King Tiger owed its success to its massive armor plating and its powerful gun. In head to head engagements, there was virtually nothing on the battlefield that could penetrate its thick hide from the front. Only by maneuvering for flank shots could an enemy hope to thwart the big cat. A force of these tanks, when properly led in open country, was virtually unstoppable. As the core of an assault force, they had no peers, as they showed in campaigns like the Battle of the Bulge and in many battles in the East. Infantry and armor either fled before the Tiger's advance, or died where they stood. American tankers, for instance, often had to throw five, ten, or more normal tanks at a King Tiger to bring it down, and on the defense, the German behemoth was able to pick off attackers at long range before they could do much damage. Committing the King Tigers to a battle was often a strategic decision, one that a general had to think long and hard about before risking these valuable and costly assets. The deadly armament and massive armor of the King Tiger made it the ideal weapon for crucial battles, where defeat was not an option. One shot from these beasts could decide a tank duel, or obliterate an infantry position-they had the power to back up their image. A carefully planned assault, backed up with plenty of infantry, artillery, and air power, and led by a phalanx of mighty King Tigers is as close to unstoppable as you can get. Accompanied by troops to fend off enemy infantry, air power to destroy opposing anti-tank guns, and some open ground, the King Tiger was the master of the battlefield. If Ares has a chariot, chances are it's the King Tiger-nothing else would do for the God of War.King Tiger at Empires Heaven See also * References Category:German units Category:Tank Factory Category:World War II